Tami Donaldson
Tami Donaldson was Born and raised in South Florida. Began her modeling career when she was 15 years old, when a modeling scout approached her father and Tami in shopping mall. Tami worked all throughout high school appearing in numerous catalogs and print campaigns, she was able to purchase her first car hen she was 16 years old with cash from modeling, so that was a plus for her parents. Tami took a break from modeling after high school to get her bachelor's degree in Elementary education from Florida Atlantic University and after college she was a 3rd grade teacher for 1 year, until she went back to the entertainment industry. In 2005, she though it was time for her to get a "real job" Tami was getting out of the modeling industry to try her hand in Florida real estate, when she won first place in Maxim magazine's Hometown Hottie contest. Winning this well known contest has opened so many doors for my career and needles to say, was a very pleasant surprise. Tami was named in Maxim's hot 100 list, as number 89. she was truly flattered to be part of such a well known list of beautiful women. Tami was also named Miss Maxim USA in 2007 and appeared on several covers for Maxim in six countries. Such a dream come true for a girl born in Hollywood, Florida. In all her years of modeling, Tami has traveled to many countries; Canada, Thailand, China, France, India, Italy, England, Czech Republic and many tropical paradises. She felt so fortunate to have experienced so many wonderful places and adventures while modeling that she probably would have never experienced. So she is grateful to say the least. After living in LA for almost 5 years, she was ready to go back to the east coast. Now, that she's back in South Florida she has produced events and fashions shows. Being in the modeling industry for so many years she has made so many great connections with swimwear and lingerie companies and the nightlife industry, hosting events now Tami has ties the two together to produced fashion shows with only the top models in Miami, for nightclubs and special events. Clients she worked closely with are; Ed Hardy Swimwear, True Religion Swimwear, Ed Hardy Intimates, Hustler Lingerie and Playboy Swimwear to name a few. Her newest venture is now makeup artist, for which she is so excited about and love. After, so man years of being in front of the camera, now she want to be on the other side. She often did her own makeup for many photo shoots and was always interested in the art. so stay tuned for Hey Gorgeous makeup portfolio coming soon! In her free time, Tami enjoys working out, rollerblading, going to the beach, shopping, fashion and trying new trends. I'm obsessed with designer purses and shoes. A girl can never have too many shoes. She also likes buying and selling on eBay, nothing wrong with a bargain. Tami still likes traveling to new places, just to see how different cultures live, but she's an all American girl and I'm proud to live in the best country in the world. When she doesn't have events, Tami loves staying home watching movies, baking and spending time with her two babies Gucci & Louie her Pomeranian and Chihuahua. Tami is so grateful to be blessed with such a wonderful husband and family. They are all so important to her, Tami's biggest fans. They have always been her rock. Don't know what she would do without her mother. Tami also began making many changes with her life after reading, The Purpose Driven life by Rick Warren. which the book is life changing! God has put her in a position where she can share her faith and tell nonbelievers about the wonderful changes Jesus Christ has made in her life. Tami loves leading a Christian life and she is not afraid to share his love with others. If you live in South Florida and are a Christian or not you should check out Potential Church in Cooper City. You won't regret it! Never lose faith, no matter how hard life gets! Show appeared The Price is Right Link Her Official Website Category:Models Category:People